Réécrire l'histoire
by ButterflyNoHane
Summary: La nuit s'était couchée depuis longtemps sur la maison des Washingtons, et pourtant, personne ne dormait. Enfin, presque personne. Quatre personnes dormaient à poings fermés, sans savoir la tournure tragique que va prendre les évènements. Fanfiction qui suit la réelle histoire d'Until Dawn, se concentrant juste sur mes deux oc. Seuls Natsumi et Key Nihiro sont de moi.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Natsumi Nihirino dormait profondément, sa joue collée à l'épaule de Josh. Après une soirée bien trop arrosée, lui, Chris et Key, le frère de Natsumi, s'étaient endormis et pour certains étalé, comme Josh, sur un canapé old-school, en cuir. La jeune fille, la plus sobre des trois, en avait profité pour s'endormir en écrasant son ami de tout son poids, comme elle profitait de lui à chaque fois.

Elle et son frère avait croisé la route du beau brun et de ses sœurs, ainsi que de Sam, au début de leur adolescence, moment où Natsumi avait encore les cheveux noirs et non bleu profond comme maintenant et où Key se contentait de sucettes. Les deux métisses japonais-américains visitaient la montagne, en compagnie de leurs parents, lorsque la jeune fille avait croisé le regard d'un Josh d'environ 12 ans, en train de rattraper une balle de base-ball. Toujours aussi affective que maintenant, elle fonça lui faire un énorme câlin en guise de bonjour, à la grande surprise d'un ado en pleine poussée d'hormones, qui fut assez gêné pour s'enfuir. Elle le suivit, au moins pour dire bonjour, aussi affectivement, à toute la famille, et à Sam, déjà présente, tandis que Key se contentait de bises et de poignées de mains. C'est ce jour-là que leurs destins furent liés, ces deux amis se rajoutant à la famille adoptive des Washingtons. Ou plutôt en tant qu'animal de compagnie, vue que la jeune fille était aussi casse-pieds mais adorable qu'un chat, et que le jeune homme était aussi serviable et attentionné qu'un chiot.

Mais un événement vint perturber les deux jumeaux, dont ils ne parlèrent jamais. La mort de leurs parents, apparemment d'une violence insurmontable. Le père, ayant subi une véritable descente aux enfers, choisit la violence domestique comme exutoire, jusqu'à ce que sa femme décide de lui planter un couteau dans le ventre, dix fois, avant de se suicider. Ce fut l'élément déclencheur de la folie de Natsumi, et de la décadence de Key. Natsumi se réfugia dans les combats de rues, et Key dans la drogue. Les deux furent sauvés par la bonté et la douceur de la famille Washington et de Sam, ainsi que le reste de la bande. Ils finirent par s'en sortir, et les seuls souvenirs restant étaient des cicatrices et des aptitudes physiques supérieures à la moyenne pour Natsumi, et une addiction aux sucettes pour Key.

À l'approche de l'anniversaire de la mort des parents Nihirino, les jumeaux avaient besoin de s'évader, et la fête de Josh tombait à pique, comme si ce dernier ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Ainsi, ils étaient là, à dormir sans rêves, tandis qu'une tempête de neige se préparait.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Horrifique soirée

Ce fut un tremblement de terre qui éveilla Natsumi. C'est ce qu'elle crut, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard d'une Beth paniquée. Elle essaya de suivre ce qu'elle disait, encore en sommeil, avant de la voir partir en courant et en mettant sa doudoune rose. Le chat se leva et tenta de réveiller Josh et Key, sans réussite, avant de soupirer en les traitant de « lopettes endormies », et de courir à la suite de Beth, s'emparant elle aussi de son manteau long, en cuir noir.

Elle sortit dehors et donna au passage un coup dans le ventre de Mick, ayant à peu près comprit la situation. Il avait organisé avec les autres une mauvaise blague, que Sam ne cautionnait pas du tout apparemment, qui avait poussé Hannah à s'enfuir et Beth à la poursuivre. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il fallait qu'elle les retrouve au plus vite, la nuit dans la forêt n'était pas sûre.

Elle accéléra donc encore sa course, les flocons lui fouettant le visage et le vent glacial faisant voler ses cheveux bleus océans. Elle finit par s'arrêter, ne trouvant plus Beth. Elle l'appela. Ainsi qu'Hannah. De toutes ses forces, avec tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons. Encore et encore. Avant de comprendre que c'était inutile. La forêt était trop grande, la tempête trop forte et la nuit trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse les retrouver. Elle soupira et sortit son portable qu'elle utilisa comme lampe et reprit sa course effrénée, entre les arbres haut comme des géants.

Des bruits peu rassurant la fit s'arrêter, tournant la tête dans tous les sens. Qu'est-ce qu'elle sentait… une menace, omniprésente, silencieuse, dangereuse… elle recula jusqu'à buter contre un arbre, se mettant en posture de défense. Elle était terrifiée. Quelque chose pesait sur son estomac et l'obligeait à haleter. Elle entendit un bruit et se tourna dans sa direction, pour voir un loup affamé lui sautait dessus. Elle l'esquiva d'un geste, puis sentit une main sur sa bouche, tandis que l'autre main de son agresseur tirait à côté du loup pour le faire fuir. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais une voix lui disait de faire le contraire si elle ne voulait pas mourir. Ce fut un argument suffisant pour qu'elle se calme. La voix lui dit que c'était bien, puis l'assomma d'un coup de crosse.

Lorsque Natsumi se réveilla, elle était sur le canapé dans lequel elle avait dormi avec Josh, entourée de son frère. Sa tête lui tournait affreusement et elle était glacée. Key lui expliquait qu'il l'avait retrouvé sur le pas de la porte de la maison, évanouie et seule, et qu'il s'était fait un sang d'encre, mais elle ne l'écoutait plus.

Elle avait remarqué l'air dévasté des autres, la détresse de Josh, et avait compris pourquoi elle s'était réveillée sans un 2nd grand frère attentif. Sans un mot, elle se leva, poussa les autres, et regarda Joshua, assit sur une des chaises près du bar. Il la regarda aussi, désespéré et ses yeux vides reflétant son état. Même s'il venait seulement de comprendre que Beth et Hannah s'était perdue et même si les recherches n'avaient pas commencés, le frère ainé savait qu'il ne les reverrait plus.

Il le savait. La jeune fille serra les dents, puis se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, toujours en silence. Il craqua, et se réfugia dans ses bras, commençant à pleurer silencieusement. Les autres s'écartèrent sans un mot, si ce n'est Sam, qui caressait aussi la tête de Josh.

Il allait devoir surmonter ça…


End file.
